Giro inesperado
by Nuegenki
Summary: Una chica que ha sido lesbiana durante toda su vida. Busca desesperadamente encontrar nuevas sensaciones. Su amigo Takumi la ayudará en sus epocas de depresion


Yuzuki una chica punkera de 19 años, caminaba con aire altivo por los pasillos de su universidad, mientras que con su mirada severa, fulminaba a todo el que se le cruzase en su camino. La gente siempre la miraba raro debido a los extravagantes cortes de pelo que se hacía. A veces se rapaba entera para dejar en su cabeza algunos mechones de pelo suelto. Ya se había ganado la fama de pandillera, abusona, cocainómana o ninfómana. Pero Yuzuki todo eso le daba igual, sabía que la gente solo lo decía por la imagen que daba. Hasta ella misma admitía, cuando se miraba al espejo, que daba mucho miedo. Pero eso le gustaba, la hacía sentirse importante y al mismo tiempo, erróneamente, la infundía un sentimiento de superioridad. Provocadora, besó a su novia que la esperaba en el marco de la puerta de clase. Movió su lengua suavemente en el interior de la boca de su compañera y se esforzó por sonreirla.

-Tu eres la única que me comprende ¿verdad?- Preguntó Yuzuki mientras apretaba contra la puerta a Miyu, su novia.

-Si, sabes que si, preciosa.- Dijo Miyu con una mirada que no expresaba sentimientos, mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Yuzuki la correspondió con la misma mirada y se separó de ella suavemente.

Las horas de cada asignatura en la universidad se le hacían eternas a la joven punkera, pero ella tenía sus ideales claros. Sabía que esas largas horas de aburrimiento en su asiento, mirando mientras el profesor no paraba de abrir la boca, le servirían para hacerse una espléndida profesional.

Una vez terminaron las clases. Salió precipitada por el pasillo. Se despidió de su chica, con dos besitos al aire y continuó una larga carrera hasta su casa. Sabía que solo tenía media hora exacta para llegar y poder recibir al transportista, que traía todos los jarrones que su madre había encargado quince días atrás. A lo largo de su vida siempre había tenido situaciones traumáticas con los transportistas. Se recordó de la primera vez que su madre encargó una vasija decorativa para la estantería del salón. Cuando ella abrió la puerta para aceptar el encargo el transportista, después de unos minutos de indecisión, la paso un billete mientras la guiñaba un ojo y posaba su mano en el botón de su pantalón. También recuerda otra de las muchas veces, cuando su madre encargó una alfombra anti-deslizante para la bañera. Ella con un tanto de miedo abrió la puerta y cogió el encargo. El transportista antes de subirse al camión. La intentó agarrar una teta disimulando que se había tropezado con una losa del suelo. Pero lo que más le hizo gracia a Yuzuki, fue la forma en la que se deshizo de sus acosadores. Al primero le escupió el billete y le cerró la puerta en sus narices y al segundo le propinó un empujón tan fuerte que lo metió en el camión de nuevo. Corría para intentar llegar a recibir el encargo y seguía pensando quien sería el individuo al que atendería ahora.

Cuando llegó al portal de su casa vió que el transportista le esperaba con unos documentos en la mano mientras oteaba el interior del hogar, serciorandose de que posiblemente no hubiese nadie en la casa en esos momentos.

-YO vivo aquí.- Dijo Yuzuki jadeando mientras metía la llave en la puerta de la entrada.

-Hola , buenas soy Hakaru Takumi del servicio de transportes de Telmob. ¿Usted es la señora Natsuki? – Dijo el joven transportista mientras se ajustaba su visera negra.

Era bastante joven, más joven de lo que se esperaba Yuzuki. No parecía un transportista como los demás. Tenía una cara tersa y blanca y unas manos amplias y bien cuidadas, era un poquito mas alto que ella. Vestía un conjunto negro, con el símbolo de la empresa en la parte superior derecha de su camiseta. Yuzuki le miró de arriba a abajo y le calculó unos diecinueve años. Se paró a pensar cual sería la depravación que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a aquel chico. Pero para su sorpresa, el joven no mostraba síntomas de querer hacerla nada. Ni una mirada, ni un gesto. El chico solo la sonreía inocente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Nadie la había sonreído nunca de aquella forma tan cariñosa. Yuzuki quedó embelesada mirando aquella espléndida sonrisa pero enseguida activó su sistema defensivo.

-¿Por que me miras con esa cara?.- Contestó después de unos segundos de aquel arduo examen visual.- No, soy su hija ¿Que nos traes?- Dijo en un tono borde.

-Bueno... no importa, le traigo la selección de jarrones que su madre nos encargó.- Respondió el chico en un tono suave y educado haciendo caso omiso a la aridez de su interlocutora.- Si es tan amable ¿Me puede firmar el albarán?.

-Si.- Contestó secamente, cogió el papel y garabateó rapidamente su firma. Una vez terminado le extendió el papel y le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Takumi solo la miró y la correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias por su atención esperamos que les agraden nuestros productos. Hasta luego.- El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y tras una pausa subió al camión. La educación con que la trataba le parecía exagerada pero aun así se sentía realmente rara al ver que una persona no se asustaba de ella o la trataba con reticencia, solo para luego acabar proponiéndola perversidades.

Unas semanas más tarde se encontró con el chico en su misma facultad. Tras un breve saludo y sin cortarse ni un pelo, Yuzuki se dirigió hacia él para conocerlo. Mientras la gente se alejaba unos pasos de ella. Takumi se quedaba inmóvil leyendo con total serenidad una revista, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos del joven transportista Yuzuki se detuvo.

-¡Hey tu! cara pálida ¿Que se te perdió en esa revista?- Dijo Yuzuki mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida, esperando que el interpelado reaccionase con miedo y se alejase de ella. Pero no fue así. Takumi esbozó otra sonrisa tierna y se acercó a ella.

-Hola señorita Natsuki ¿Como estás?- Contestó Takumi con simpatía

-¿Pero como que señorita? ¿Me ves con cara de vieja colega?- Dijo en un tono borde Yuzuki.- Yo estoy bien ¿y tu que tal estás niño transportista?- volvió a decir ella con un tono de burla.

-Bastante bien, en la empresa todo está perfectamente asique no tengo nada de que quejarme.- Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Se ve que eres buena persona. Me caes bien. ¿Hoy te vendrías a comer conmigo en el restaurante? Voy a estar sola asique ...- Decía Yuzuki mientras se reía levemente.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó el joven

Takumi se ofreció voluntario para acompañar a la punkera hasta sus clases de biología. Día tras día Yuzuki cogió el hábito de visitar al que posiblemente fuese el único amigo que tenía en toda la facultad. Yuzuki era el lado opuesto a Takumi. Ella era descuidada con su imagen. Llevaba una vida de dejadez y tenía un lenguaje soez y bulgar. El, en cambio, era educado y pulcro. Aun así comenzaron a coger confianza y poco a poco mantenían conversaciones mas interesantes en el restaurante.

-¿Que estas estudiando?-Preguntó el mientras depositaba su bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Nada, estoy leyendo una carta que me escribió mi novia.- Dijo ella un poco triste. Takumi se sentó y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes novia?-Dijo el chico.

-Si. Es que yo nací lesbiana ¿sabías?- Repuso ella

-¿A sí?

-Seeeh. Nací del coño de mi madre para acabar aterrizando sobre otro.- Dijo Yuzuki vulgarmente mientras no paraba de reírse. Takumi también se comenzó a reír mientras destapaba el envase que contenía la ensalada. Ella se mantuvo la gran parte del tiempo explicándole quien era su chica, mientras Takumi aportaba algunos comentarios y la escuchaba atentamente. Le comentaba lo que ellas hacían con frecuencia. Takumi sintió gran curiosidad por como desempeñaban su vida sexual y Yuzuki se lo explicó con todo lujo de detalles.

De vez en cuando, mientras caminaban de vuelta a las clases Yuzuki arrojaba puñetazos descontrolados a la espalda del pobre Takumi que se tropezaba y caía rodando por el suelo. Siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y Yuzuki comenzó a creer que quizás Takumi si que sintiera miedo hacia ella. Esto la alegraba mucho más y la hacia sentir más importante. Siempre que podía, le hacía la zancadilla y este picaba bobamente en todas sus pequeñas jugarretas.

Siguieron pasando los días y Takumi y Yuzuki reforzaban su amistad. Miyu se daba cuenta de esto y sentía celos aun que se mantenía haciendo las cosas que solía hacer con su novia antes de que llegara Takumi. Las dos seguían saliendo juntas a hacer la compra. Seguían escondiéndose en el cobertizo de la casa de Yuzuki solo para deleitarse con sus momentos de placer. Pero Yuzuki se sentía cada vez más insatisfecha. Poco a poco se comenzó a dar cuenta de que había caído en una rutina absurda. Cada vez que lo hacía siempre se estimulaban por los mismos lugares. Esto la deprimía y la fue distanciando un poco más de Miyu. En cambio, Miyu solo se preocupaba de si misma. Disfrutaba de todo lo que hacía con su punkera aunque ésta estuviese triste y deprimida. A ella solo le preocupaba calmar sus noches de pasión y que alguien la atendiese mientras la acompañaba servicialmente a todos los lugares a los que ella iba.

Takumi notaba la depresión de su amiga y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía. A veces el chico le ofrecía bebidas o la invitaba a dar vueltas al centro comercial para que se despejara, pero ella se negaba todas las veces. Otras muchas, Takumi la veía llorar y la ofrecía consejos con cariño, pero seguía negándose a hablarle y lo único que le decía en respuesta mientras susurraba entre llanto y llanto era: "cállate cara pálida, no sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando". Ella se mostraba borde y hastiada cada vez que Takumi la ayudaba. Takumi solo se preocupaba por ella y ella muchas veces no hacía mas que seguir causándole molestias con sus bromas de mal gusto. Cansada de ver como el chico seguía siendo generoso con ella pese a todo. Compró una navaja y decidió ponerle fin a la vida de su amigo y cuando lo consiguiera quitar la suya.

Una mañana como otra cualquiera Takumi caminó lentamente por la calle, en dirección a la casa de Yuzuki. Este se la encontró y la sonrió tiernamente, como solía hacer. Takumi la notó distinta. Era verdad que Yuzuki era punkera pero nunca se había maquillado de aquella forma tan oscura y siniestra. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra y una minifalda oscura, con unas mallas cubriendo sus piernas. Tenía unas guantes que cubrían la totalidad de sus manos y una mirada seria en un rostro que no expresaba ningún sentimiento. Ésta no le correspondió el saludo. Solo se limitó a mirarle fríamente a los ojos.

-¿Y ahora que quieres cara pálida ?- Dijo ella en un tono borde mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en su hombro.

-Auu eso duele.-se puso una mano en el hombro con un gesto de dolor.- Solo quería entregarte los libros de biología que me diste el otro día.- Dijo Takumi. La bondad que desprendía el chico ponía histérica a Yuzuki. En unos segundos, la rabia, la impotencia, y la desesperación se mezclaron en su corazón.

-Ya se que duele ¿Y que es esto?- Yuzuki miró los libros con cara de asco y los arrojó al suelo. Sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y con ira señaló a su amigo.- Recógelo- Yuzuki tenía una risa psicodélica en sus labios. Takumi se quedó mirándola con un semblante mas serio.

-TE HE DICHO QUE LO RECOJAS.- Gritó ella mientras le golpeaba con su puño en el pómulo izquierdo. Esto hizo que Takumi tambaleara y retrocediera unos pasos. El lentamente recogió los libros. Los apiló uno a uno y los dejo bien colocados sobre un banco que había cerca. Yuzuki con ira, al ver como su amigo había cumplido sus ordenes volvió y arrojó el monton de libros. Rápidamente intento ponerle la navaja en la garganta. Pero Takumi no se lo permitió. Cogió la muñeca de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza. Yuzuki se sorprendió al ver tal reacción. Yuzuki se resistía e intentaba acercar su arma blanca al cuello de su amigo para poner fin a su vida, pero fue perdiendo terreno. La fuerza del chico la alejó de su cuello hasta que sostuvo la mano de ella en alto y con fuerza.

-Lo ves...-Decía el con rabia en su mirada, mientras mantenía un tono de voz elevado. Takumi con esfuerzo, retorció mas el brazo de ella hasta que la obligó a arrojar la navaja.-.... ves como no todo se resuelve a puñetazos...- Dijo el.

-Cara pálida de mierda.- Dijo ella, roja de la ira. Takumi la miró con rabia a los ojos y la cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-A mi no me llames cara pálida. Sabes perfectamente que mi nombre es Takumi ¿Entendido?Estoy hasta los huevos.-Continuaba el- Dejé mi hogar para no tener que soportar a mis padres y resulta que ahora te tengo que soportar a ti?..

-Puto cara pálida, insolente...- Dijo ella pero antes de poder continuar con los demás improperios Takumi la apretó mas fuerte el cuello de su chaqueta y la elevó un poco mas alto.

-Te he dicho que me llamo Takumi... ¿Insolente dices? No me jodas .- Dijo el todavía mas enfadado mientras la miraba severamente a los ojos.- Si yo soy insolente entonces tu que eres? Solo eres eso, una jodida punkera que se pasa todo el día haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás.-Continuaba él, airado pero entristecido.- Te das aires de grandeza cuando la gente se asusta de ti pero hasta la malicia tiene un limite.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y la volvió a apretar mas fuerte del cuello de la chaqueta.- ¿Es que nadie te enseñó que es el honor? ¿Nadie te enseñó que es el aprecio?- Yuzuki con rabia se soltó de la prisión que la retenía y mas airada seguía gritando mientras hablaba.

-Y que sabrás tu de mi ¿eh? ¡Venga vamos dímelo!. Que sabe un niñito de papi y mami como tú, de que ha sido mi vida ¿eh?- Gritaba Yuzuki cada vez mas enfadada. Takumi bajó la mirada y con sus pies apretó una lata vacía de que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Así es... no tengo ni idea de que ha sido de tu vida... Yo no soy tú... pero dime una cosa ...-Takumi se detuvo y su voz se fue serenando.- que demonio sabes tu de mi? Que sabes tu de mi vida? Crees que eres la única que lo ha pasado mal? - Yuzuki se quedó sin habla no sabía que responderle y apretaba los dientes con impotencia.- siempre recurres a tu pasado cuando no sabes que decir... cobarde....-Dijo Takumi con tristeza. Yuzuki se comenzaba a sentir triste. Sabía que todo lo que decía su amigo era verdad. Se abalanzó sobre Takumi, pegando un grito desesperado, y éste calló en el suelo. Intentó golpearle en la cara pero no pudo. El chico, al ser más fuerte que ella, detuvo sin problema sus golpes. Yuzuki intentaba con todas su fuerzas golpearle pero fallaba. Cada vez fueron mermando sus ataques. Se detuvo en silencio y comenzó llorar. Lagrimas negras rodaban por su rostro debido al maquillaje. Lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su amigo. Takumi con ternura el la abrazó y como si fuera una frágil rosa que se fuera a romper la acurrucó en su pecho.

-Yo se lo que se siente cuando todo está contracorriente.-Decía Takumi mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella solo se sonrojaba y sintió vergüenza por todo lo que había echo antes. Por vez primera Natsuki Yuzuki sentía vergüenza de su máscara. De su vida superficial y vacía. Sentía que sus defensas se desbarataban ante aquel chico que la miraba con severidad pero sin perder su halo de cariño.

Involuntariamente Takumi la acarició la espalda y acto seguido la beso lentamente. Ella muy sonrojada le correspondió el beso. Jamás pensó que besaría a un chico. Le parecía extraño pero al mismo tiempo le causaba una gran excitación. Por fin había algo nuevo que podía sentir en su vida. Aquella mañana Yuzuki perdió sus libros de biología debido a la pelea. Aquella mañana Yuzuki perdió su armadura. Perdió su miedo a mostrarle al mundo quien era realmente sin máscaras ni disfraces. Aquella mañana Yuzuki pudo saber cuan satisfactorio se sentía cuando Takumi la acariciaba mientras la penetraba suavemente. Ambos entrelazaban sus cuerpos, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Natsuki Yuzuki nunca pensó que lo haría en un parque a plena luz del día, escondidos por las ramas de los arboles y los frondosos arbustos mientras se preguntaba si el ruido de los coches podía camuflar los suaves gemidos de placer que exhalaba. Takumi acariciaba sus senos con ternura mientras que con su lengua recorría sus pezones. Ella no paraba de pedirle que le diera más de aquella sensación. Descubrió cuan excitante podía resultar pasar sus manos entre los pectorales de su compañero pero más aun lo bien que se sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Takumi besaba apasionadamente su cuello y continuaba penetrándola. El no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al oido y ella se iba excitando más. Veía que ya llegaba el momento y arqueó su cuerpo de palcer mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y aguantaba la respiración.

Pasaron meses y se hizo oficial que Yuzuki tenía un novio. Aquel día cuando regresó a la facultad de medicina lucía un hermoso cabello largo y castaño, que terminaba en unos tirabuzones que la hacían ver mas hermosa. Los chicos la miraban ahora con otros ojos y las personas creían que se trataba de una nueva alumna. Caminaba por los pasillos con total tranquilidad. Saludaba a los que la saludaban mientras se enganchaba del brazo de Takumi y de vez en cuando le daba unos tímidos empujones.

-Ves te dije que la gente se me iba a quedar mirando.- Decía ella sonrojada

-Y yo te dije que se te quedarían mirando cuando vieran ese corsé tan gótico que llevas puesto.- Contestó Takumi mientras la besaba en la frente.

En las sombras de la nueva vida de Yuzuki, asechaba ferozmente la celosa Miyu. Que bosquejaba un plan para devorar a su presa, como si de una hyena se tratase.


End file.
